


Seven Days

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Al and his companions begin their journey to Xing, and he wonders how his life will change in seven days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble written in response to a song prompt, "Seven Days" by Sting as requested by Evil_Little_Dog.

Al climbed aboard the train in Central, his heart thudding anxiously. Seven days and he would see her again. Three days by rail to the edge of the desert, two days on camelback through the desert (where he planned to take pictures of his ancestral homeland, the ruins of Xerxes), two days on horseback through the lush jungles of Xing to the royal palace. Seven long days, and then she would be in his arms and whatever the fates had planned for them would finally begin. A smile crossed his lips, then fell away as he heard Jerso and Zampano teasing him. But even as he grumbled at them, he was glad to be beginning his long journey.  
  
“Hey Al! You know Xingese girls don’t wear panties, right?” Jerso teased as he elbowed the young man in the ribs, Zampano howling with laughter behind him.  
  
Yes, he was glad to be on his way to Xing (to indeed verify whether or not Xingese girls wore underwear), even if the company was more tiresome than the trek.


End file.
